como puede pasarme esto a mi
by Eowyn-sin-4
Summary: Por fin se ve algo de despelote, ¿Como no se va a tener un mínimo de interés) Sirius hijo mío te dejaba yo que me hicieras de todo...
1. En el despacho de Dumbledore

COMO PUEDE PASARME ESTO A MI  
  
NA: (juro que será solo esta)  
  
Bien... unas cuantas cositas.  
  
Al principio, cuando entran el despacho de Albus Dumbledore pondré un punto de vista personal de cada uno. Aunque después el prota principal será James (menos en alguna escena que tengo pensada..JAWHWJAAHJA pero sin pensar mal)  
  
Luego se supone que están en 5º año, o lo que es lo mismo que tienen 15 años para 16 (o lo que es lo mismo, yupiii)  
  
Por cierto, Sirius (MI Sirus)es el mejor!(una ola en homenaje a Sirius) Que ya me alargo demasiado, que lo que mejor podéis hacer es leerlo porque esta ¡super nota! Es demasiado larga.  
  
Ahí va  
  
p.d: Estos personajillos son de nuestra kerida Rowling, así que ...¡¡no me demandes please, te prometo que no haré cosas malas con ellos!!(bueno, con Sirius...ya veré, jeje)  
  
************************************************************  
  
 Pase señorita Evans- gritó Albus Dumbledore desde su depacho.  
  
Una chica pelirroja entró timidamente.  
  
-Siéntese y póngase cómoda-invitó el director- Bien Lily ¿cómo te va?  
  
-pues...(¿cómo me va?que querrá este hombre...) bien.  
  
-Eso dicen tus notas-siguió el director-los profesores dicen que tu y en general todo "el grupito" habéis mejorado mucho.  
  
-Si, somos buenos chicos- dijo Lily sonriendo  
  
-¿y chicas?  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
-Bueno, según se dice, solo se e ve con ellos, me preocupa que eso te pueda afectar de algún modo.  
  
-Dios mío, ha escuchado los rumores de Courtney no es cierto?-dijo Lily de mala cara.  
  
-Vino a hablar conmigo, algo acerca de unas agresiones...  
  
-¿POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ?-estallo la chica  
  
-En parte, por eso y por el incidente de la biblioteca  
  
-Esto...profesor...fue un accidente...  
  
-Volveremos a eso más tarde- la cortó el director-acabemos primero el tema de Courtney.Cuéntame que pasó.  
  
-Pues- empezó Lily-estébamos saliendo de pociones y ella y esa amiga suya, Maggie Nott, estaban rodeadas por un corrillo de gente. Así que me acerqué para ver que narices estaban haciendo y ...  
  
-Que pasó- dijo dulcemente el director  
  
-Habían repartido unas "supuestas" cartas que yo había escrito a James-dijo Lily lentamente-aún recuerdo como todo el mundo se reía; no pude soportarlo más  
  
-Y por eso le hiciste un conjuro para que se le pusiera el pelo verde...  
  
-¡Se estaba pasando!, me la jugó, ¡era lo mínimo que podía hacer!  
  
-¿No crees que fue excesivo? En fin, solo fueron unas cartas, que además no eran ciertas...  
  
-Aquí tengo una de las que repartieron-dijo Lily tendiéndolo una de las cartas al director.  
  
Dumbledore abría más y más los ojos a medida que leía la carta  
  
-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Dumbledore- ¿Y solo le has puesto el pelo verde?  
  
-Bueno, fue el primer hechizo que se me pasó por la cabeza...  
  
-En fin... dejémoslo en un "en paz".  
  
Aunque Lily sabía que no sería así. Ella y Courtney Pain habín sido enemigas desde tercero, cuando ella salió con James. Lily nunca apreció a Courtney, pero esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En realidad a Courtney no le gustaba James, solo salía con él para lucirlo además...¿por qué tuvo que elegir a James...así que advirtió a James de que estaba jugando con el y James cortó con ella. Lily nunca olvidaría ese día fue el día que...  
  
-Bueno- dijo retomando la charla Dumbledore- volvamos a lo de esta mañana en la biblioteca...  
  
-Esto, digo que fue un accidente....  
  
-Un accidente que provocó que media biblioteca estallase- cortó Dumbledore  
  
-En realidad lo que pasó es que algunos ingredientes se mezclaron...  
  
-Si, se mezclaron en la bolsa del joven Black-siguió Dumbledore-pero yo ahora solo necesito saber una cosa  
  
-¿de que se trata?- preguntó Lily  
  
-¿estabas implicada en lo del diente de dragón?  
  
-¡¿Cómo sabe...?! Claro, Peter pasó antes...  
  
-Se le escapó  
  
-Algún día se le caerá la cabeza, el muy despistado de él...  
  
-El caso es que me gustaría saber quién robó el diente de dragón del armario de la profesora Rooster-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Pues...-dijo Lily- fui yo  
  
1.1 FLASHBACK  
  
La biblioteca estaba bastante llena, posiblemente porque el curso acababa de empezar y los deberes eran realmente excesivos. En una mesa apartada  
  
Estaban sentado Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily.  
  
-James está tardando mucho ¿creeis que hebrá tenido problemas?  
  
-James siempre tiene problemas, Peter- dijo Remus- pero no se como siempre escapa airoso, el muy cabroncete...  
  
-Bueno, la cuestión-dijo Sirius- es que solo nos falta el diente de dragón para acabar esa maldita poción y ahora James lo ha conseguido  
  
-Aún no sabemos si lo ha consegido, aunque seguro que si, con su capa invisible...-dijo Peter  
  
-Oh, dulce venganza...-susurró Lily- tengo unas ganas de colársela a Snape el el zumo de calabaza...y a Courtney también, claro.  
  
-Mirad por ahí sale...  
  
James se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
-Aquí lo tengo...no sabéis lo que me costó coger el maldito diente de dragón del armario de Rooster  
  
-¿Tuvite que utilizar tus encantos Cornamenta?- dijo pomposamente Sirius  
  
-Si Sirius, le dije "te amo locamente" y me abalancé sobre ella-dijo James sarcástico  
  
-¿Qué? Yo si que utlizaría mis encantos con la profesora Rooster...como está...  
  
-Si por ti fuera- dijo Lily- tu utilizarías tus encantos hasta con el ministro de magia.  
  
-Pues no está nada mal...-dijo Sirius riéndose  
  
-Bueno-dijo Peter-pues vamos a echar el diente de drag...  
  
-SHHH-le interrumpió Remus-Pince está haciendo oreja.  
  
En ese momento un chico alto y arrogante entró a la bibioteca. Él era Severus Snape. El chico por el que habían estado un mes haciendo una poción de cambio de sexo por una semana (N.A:es la primera cosa que se me ha ocurrido, acepto sugerencias)  
  
-Vaya, vaya-dijo Snape-¿Qué tenemos por aquí?  
  
-Snape, cómprate un bosque y piérdete-dijo Lily  
  
-Tu calla, asquerosa sangre sucia...  
  
-¡GILIPOLLAS!-Gritó James sin poder contenerse- pírate, aquí no se te ha perdido nada!  
  
-NO, se van los todos-dijo la señora Pince-están molestando a los que trabajan.  
  
Y era cierto, toda la biblioteca estaba pendiene de ellos.Disimuladamente Peter guardó todo(incluido el diente de dragón) en la bolsa de Sirius.  
  
-Un día verás Snape...  
  
-¿Hace falta que pida hora Potter?  
  
-Vamos James-Dijo Lily cogiéndolo de la maga de la túnica-no merece la pena...  
  
James salió de la biblioteca cabreado  
  
-tranquilo James-dijo Remus-dentro de poco sabrá lo que es bueno...  
  
-si, tienes razón- dijo James más calmado-¡¡¡¡Dios el diente de dragón!!!!!!  
  
-No te preocupes-lo calmó Peter- lo metí en la bolsa de Sirius con las demás cosas.  
  
-¿Qué cosas?-gritó el chico  
  
pues...libros, tinta, plumas...ah si, y los escarabajos de Brasilia que sobraron en pociones  
  
No!!-gritó james- ¡¡Rápido, sácalo de ahí antes de que...  
  
1.2 BOOOOM!!!!  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBAK  
  
-Potter, entre por favor-pidió Albus Dumbledore  
  
Un joven alto y delgado se sentó en una de las sillas.  
  
-Bueno, James supongo que sabes porque te he llamado- dijo el director  
  
-¿Por el incidente de la biblioteca?-preguntó el chico  
  
El director se levantó y miró por la oscura ventana.  
  
-Le advierto que no delataré a nadie, no diré nada-dijo el chico  
  
-Bueno, ya se bastantes cosas- contestó el director  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sabe?  
  
-Bueno, se que las cosas estaban en la bolsa de Sirius, que robaron el diente de dragón y...  
  
-¿Cómo sabe lo del diente...?¡¡Peter!!  
  
-No creo que lo hiciera intencionadamente  
  
-Claro que no, pero es que a veces es tan despistado...  
  
-Y también se quien lo cogió...  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡PETER FUE DE LA LENGUA DE NUEVO!!??  
  
-Esta vez no fue Peter  
  
-¿¿Lily??-dijo James incrédulo-¿Se trata de una broma?...es imposible..  
  
Era increible, no podía ser. ¿Acaso Lily, la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorado le había delatado? Bueno, aunque Lily no daba muestras e interés por James, el siempre penso que había "algo" ente ellos. Antes, el no lo admitía y se desquitaba con otras chicas, se veía horrible pensando en Lily de manera que no fuera la de su amiga, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que negarlo no era la solución. Recordaba perfectamente cuando se dio cuenta de que quería a Lily, el día en el que cortó con Courtney, el mismo día que...  
  
-¿James?- dijo el director-¿Qué te molesta tanto?Fue un acto de valentía por su parte.  
  
-¿¿Va...valentía??-contestó el chico iracundo-¿Delatar a un amigo es valentia?  
  
-¿Quién habla de delatar? Ella se declaró culpable  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vaya, vaya, eso si que ha sido un acto de lealtad, le tapó a USTED...  
  
¿cómo había sido capaz de pensar mal de Lily, además de que le había ocultado...  
  
-Bueno, cuando dijo lo de que ya sabía quien era el culpable yo creí que ella...  
  
-La mente femenina es impredicible- dijo el director sonriendo- aunque ahora se ha descubierto quien realmente fue el ladronzuelo...  
  
-Esto...  
  
-No necesito saber nada más de momento, antes quiero hablar con todos. Dígale a Sirius que pase ahora.  
  
-De acuerdo director- asintió el joven algo decaido por la metedura de pata  
  
************************************************************  
  
Adelante-dijo Dumbledore a un chico alto y guapo, con el pelo ligeramente largo y de brillantes ojos azules (N.A: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh grita una multitud de clones míos con enormes pancartas)  
  
-¡Andá! si ha cambiado la decoración desde la última vez que estube aquí- exclamó Sirius  
  
-Si-dijo el director, ayer vinieron los decoradores, unos minutos después de que usted saliera.  
  
-Pues si que paso tiempo aquí...  
  
-Bueno-siguió el director-supongo que sabes por que estás aquí  
  
-Se que por lo menos una de las razones es por lo de la biblioteca  
  
-¿Hay más motivos?-preguntó el director sin impresionarse demasiado  
  
-Si aún no lo saben prefiero no dar pistas...  
  
Sirius, Sirius...- suspiró el director-de todos los alumnoss de Hogwarts tu (esceptuando a James Potter) eres el alumno que más trabajo le ha dado al pobre Filch ¡ha llenado un archivador entero con tu expediente!  
  
-Eso tiene remedio, que no me rellene tantos formularios...  
  
-El tema es-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-quiero saber más cosas sobre el incidente de la biblioteca.¿Estabas implicado?  
  
-Bueno...si-afirmó el chico  
  
-Ya, ¿en que exactamente?  
  
-Depende  
  
-¿De que depende?  
  
-De según como se mire todo depende(N.A:no tengo la culpa de que luego un grupo muggle hiciera una canción con esta misma letra...)  
  
-Ya veo que nada como de costumbre- dijo Dumbledore  
  
--Practico para ser monje, ya sabe, boto de silencio  
  
- Se te será evaluado cuando estéis todos juntos, pero antes debe pasar Remus.-replicó el director con resignación  
  
-¿Le digo que pase?  
  
-¡Espera!-dijo el director-Antes debemos...  
  
-¿Cómo dice...?No le oigo bien,  
  
-Black, siéntese  
  
-¿Qué Remus entre?No se preocupe ahora se lo digo. Nos vemos  
  
Sirius salió pitando del despacho  
  
-Este chico...-suspiro Dumbledore  
  
************************************************************  
  
-Eh...Sirius dice que entre  
  
-Pasa, pasa Remus-dijo el director a un chico delgado y de algun modo...transpaente, aunque muy guapo, parecía capaz de camuflarse entre las paredes.  
  
-Buenos días profesor-saludó el chico  
  
-Muy buenos Lupin, es cierto, ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Se refiere a...  
  
-A tu licantropía(N.A:no se si esta palabra existe, pero tiene pero queda bien¿no?)  
  
-Pues...es doloroso, ya sabe  
  
Remus empezó a ponerse muy nervioso. No le gustaba hablar sobre su licantropía, pero además mentir a Dumbledore era una cosa que no podía hacer. Porque Dumbledore, no sabía que James, Sirius y Peter se habían convertido ese mismo año en animagos, y que le acompañaban mientras sus transformaciones. Intentó ocultárselo a Lily, pero ese año, aunque bastante más tarde que sus amigos lo descubrió.  
  
-Se que no te gusta hablar del tema, así que vayamos a lo de la biblioteca  
  
-Pufff....  
  
-Es un tema inevitable, Remus  
  
-¿Qué quiere saber?  
  
-Solo una cosa más, ¿Para que queriais el diente de dragón?  
  
-¿A Peter se le escapó, no?  
  
-Si, pero sin querer  
  
-Era lógico, bueno, siempre mete la pata en ese sentido, que cabeza...  
  
-Remus, no me cambies de tema-dijo el director con una sonrisilla  
  
-Pues...  
  
-Tengo entendido que el diente de dragón combinado con algunos ingredientes tiene resultados muy interesantes...  
  
-¿Cómo sabe...?-preguntó Remus atónito  
  
-No hace falta ser un genio para notar la enemistad entre ustedes y algunos miembros de Slitherin...-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa complice(N.A:ya se que Dumbledore no deja de sonreir...)-Aunque si no hay crimen no hay castigo, aunque tenemos que hablar de los destrozos causados en la biblioteca, vengan todos dentro de media hora, les espero.  
  
N.A: Bueno, esto es más o menos una introducción, lo bueno empieza luego. PLEASE!! Reviews para una pobre escritora que se muere de ganas de recibir vuestras opiniones(bueno, tampoco me machaquéis mucho)Y una cosa más SIRIUS AL PODER, VIVA SIRIUS ERES EL MEJOR!!!!!!!(Ya está, ya me he deahogado...necesito la pastillita...) 


	2. CAPITULO 2

como puede pasarme esto a mi  
  
capítulo dos: ¿qué se puede hacer para conseguir dinero?  
  
Remus se dirigió hacia la sala común algo decaído. Pasó a trevés del cuadro de la Señora gorda y entró en la sala común. Ahí le esperaban James, Sirius, Lily y Peter.  
  
-¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó James  
  
-Me siento fatal-dijo Remus desplomádose sobre un sillón vacío- no soporto tener que mentirle a Dumbledore...Me ha dicho que vayamos en media hora  
  
-Bien!! me muero de ganas de que me impongan un castigo-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo levantándose de un salto.  
  
-Bueno, no creo que sea muy grave, Dumbledore no parecía enfadado...  
  
-No, pero se le veía una sonrisilla pícara en los ojos...-contestó James-lo veo venir, trama algo. Creedme que después de un millón de castigos uno acaba conociéndolo.  
  
-Vah, creo que solo quiere hablarnos de los destrozos de la bibliteca, no nos dirá nada por la broma que tramábamos-dijo Remus desde el sillón  
  
-¿Y que le diremos?-preguntó Peter  
  
-Yo boto por decirle la verdad-respondió Lupin-no soportaría más mentiras hoy.  
  
-Por mi de acuerdo-dijo James- hace dos semanas que no estoy de detención...  
  
-¡¡Tu record personal!!-dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿cómo lo has conseguido?  
  
-Le eché las culpas a Peter...  
  
-¡Eh!tio-gritó Peter  
  
-La ley de la jungla, lo siento, colagusano...  
  
-Bueno¿vamos yendo hacia allí?  
  
-O.K  
  
Los chicos se fueron dirigiendo al despacho e Dumbledore. Sirius cogió a Lily y se la llevó un poco atrás.  
  
-Eh Lily-Peil(así era como Sirius la solía llamar)¿cuando vas a dejar de hacerle ojitos a James?Es que lo tienes despistado...  
  
-Bueno, ya lo conoces, mantiene las distancias desde ese día...  
  
-Tu sabrás, a mi no nunca me ha querido contar lo que pasó, quizá tu me lo quieras decir...  
  
-Bueno, es todo muy confuso, recuerdo que habé con el acerca de Courtney y luego...no recuerdo nada más hasta que...  
  
-Eh chicos- dijo Remus pomposamente-¿qué cuchicheais...?  
  
-Oh, nada Remus.contestó Sirius- Solo te estamos poniendo verde  
  
-Bueno, si solo es eso...  
  
-¿Cuál era la contraseña James?  
  
-Esto..."Pies de hobbit"-dijo James despistado, ya que estaba intentando oir que le decía Lily a Sirius al oido.  
  
La gárgola se abrió y los chicos pasaron dentro.Dumbledore los esperaba.  
  
-Vienen pronto, siéntense-dijo Dumbledore- como sabrán les he traido aquí porque tenemos que arreglar cuentas...Se que no tenían la intención de hacer nada bueno con el diente de dragón, sin embargo, no puedo culparles por algo que todavía no han hecho.(hubo suspiros de alivio)  
  
-Eso es lo que yo decía-sonrió Sirius-ala venga, vámonos...  
  
-Pero-dijo el director levantando notablemente la voz haciendo que Sirius se volviera a sentar-se han causado grandes daños en la biblioteca. Muchos de los libros se han estropeado y necesitamos dinero para pagarlos. Su castigo será recaudar dinero.  
  
-¿y cuanto más o menos?-preguntó Peter  
  
-150 galeones  
  
-¡¡¡150 GALEONES!!!!-gritó Lily-¡¡NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS PUEDE PAGAR ESO!!!  
  
-Claro que podremos!-Dijo Sirius-profesor...tengo una ligera idea de cómo, pero...necesito madurarla un poco...  
  
-Bueno, les doy hasta mañana para pensar en algo o tendrán que pagarlos haciendo el trabajo de Filch...Y tened en cuenta de que tenéis que participar todos.  
  
-O.K profesor-dijo Sirius levantándose- mañana nos vemos.  
  
Sus amigos salieron bastante confusos por la escalera.  
  
-Bueno genio- dijo James-¿cuál es tu plan?  
  
-De momento ninguno  
  
-BLACK!!  
  
-Tranquilos, tengo hasta mañana para pensarlo...  
  
-Bueno, pero piensa en unp rápido- dijo Peter- Filch me pone de...AAAAAYYYYYY  
  
-Peter!!-Gritó Lily a este, que había caido rodando por las escaleras de caracol  
  
--Mi...mi pie...  
  
-Llama a Dumbledore, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería  
  
  
  
James y Sirius entraron en la sala común  
  
-¿qué tal está?-preguntó Lily  
  
-Si, ¿se ha quedado a dormir en enfermería?¿tan grave es?  
  
-No, es solo una fisura, pero se quedó dormido ahí- dijo Sirius entre risas  
  
-Es un caso...  
  
-Bueno, pues vamos a dormir, es tarde- dijo Remus  
  
-Bien, yo ya tengo sueño-replicó Lily sin poder reprimeir un largo bostezo- Buenas noches...  
  
-Buenas noches Lily- dijeron los tres chicos a coro(N.A:que monos...)  
  
Los merodeadores subieron al dormitorio y empezaron a ponerse el pijama(N.A:os los imaginais...^^)  
  
-¿Sabéis qué?-dijo Sirius- veros así, medio en pelotas me ha dado una idea  
  
-¿Qué narices te pasa Canuto?-preguntó James- ¿vas a decirnos que eres gay o que?  
  
-No, solo que...bueno, tenemos buen tipo¿no?  
  
-Sirius ¿tienes fiebre?  
  
-Bueno, es una idea de ganar dinero¿no?nosotros salimos, nos desnudamos y las chicas pagarán por verlo  
  
-¿Te refieres a un setripteese?-preguntó Remus  
  
-Vamos...no es tan mala idea, pensadlo.Bien sabéis que nosotros gustamos a las chicas...-Sirius no pudo ocultar una sonrisilla (en realidad los demás tampoco)  
  
-Bueno, no te lo negaré,-dijo Remus todavía sonriente- con nosotros no hay problema pero¿qué pasa con Peter?  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Peter?-preguntó Sirius  
  
-Black, las palomas aprenden antes que tu!!-dijo James- Peter no tiene que digamos...un cuerpo DANONE.  
  
-Ya claro...-dijo Sirius pensativo-¿Y si lo lesionamos?  
  
-¿Pero como que lesionarlo?¿Tu estás pirado?-gritó Remus  
  
-Nada grave...¡¡Ya está!!-Escuchad...le damos algo que siente mal mientras otro de nosotros coje el remedio de la enfermería y lo destrulle. Así estaría enfermo un tiempo...  
  
-Pues me parece...me parece...-dijo Remus enfadado-Una idea genial- acabó de decir con una sonrisa  
  
-Solo lo hacemos por su bien- dijo James sonriendo- para no herir sus sentimientos...  
  
-Aunque- siguió Remus- no es que me haga mucha gracia enseñar mis..."cosas" a una multitud de chicas chillonas  
  
-¡¡SOLO SERA UN MOMENTO!!-gritó Sirius- ¿Tu que opinas James?  
  
-Si no hay más remedio...  
  
-¿Entonces decidido?  
  
-No-dijo Remus-Te olvidas de Lily, y ya sabes que ella también tendrá que hacer algo...  
  
-Pues que ella haga una versión en femenino-sugirió Sirius  
  
-¿Lily un Stripteese?-preguntó Remus-Nunca conseguirás emborracharla tanto...  
  
-Bueno pues...¡un baile sexy! Ya me la imagino...  
  
-¡¡OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCOS!!-gritó James rojo- LILY NO HARÁ NINGÚN BAILE SEXI!!!!  
  
Sirius y Remus callaron de golpe, James estaba como un tomate, serio y con la vena del cuello que palpitaba preocupantemente, pero eso no acobardó a Sirius (N.A:nada acobarda a Sirius Black...jijijij)  
  
-James, ella y tu...bueno, auque tengais una relación un tanto extraña nunca habéis estado juntos, no es tu novia, tiene derecho a opinar ¿no?  
  
-¡¡¡No hay nada que opinar¿vale?!!¡¡Simplemente no lo hará!!  
  
-Dios, pareces su padre- suspiró Remus- además, tu te mueres por sus huesos¿no la quieres ver...en plan sexy?  
  
-No es eso-dijo James apesumbrado- es que...la vez que viera así a Lily no quería que 100 tíos estubieran babeando a mi lado.  
  
-Venga, James...-dijo Sirius- es por una buena causa, la de savar nuestros pellejos; además...ella, bueno...quiero decir...ella verá tus "cualidades normalmente ocultas" a no ser que tengas algo que ocultar...  
  
-No tengo nada que ocultar- dijo James intentando ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo( N.A: el que quiera entender que entienda...)-pero...no se  
  
-Venga machote-coreo Sirius  
  
-Está bien, preguntadle, si queréis...  
  
  
  
N.A: TAAAACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN vale, no me matéis este capíyulo me ha quedado muy raro...¬¬*  
  
Pero ya visteis lo que pasará...¿os imagináis a todos los chicos(menos Peter "el enfermo")haciendo un stripteese???  
  
UAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Prometo escribid más...PERO SOLO SI HAY MÁS REVIEWS!!!  
  
** voz de presentadora de informativos* En el próximo capíulo de "como puede pasarme esto a mi" veremos:  
  
-Mas Snape  
  
-Se sabrá algo sobre "el día de James y Lily"  
  
-Aparecerá otro personaje(quien será...* música de intriga*)  
  
Y de momento nada más MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Os dedico unas líneas:  
  
Uriko: je, je creo que tendrás que vivir con la incógnita un poco más, pero merecerá la pena...  
  
Lina Saotome: Gracias, y para Snape...le tengo un papel interesante reservado, aunque se volverá un poco malo (aunque eso si, guapo, guapo, guapo)  
  
Arwen: bueno, por ser buena te envío un Remus por correo "QUE ALEGRÍA QUE ALBOROTO OTRO REMUS-LOBO-PILOTO" Y además, tu fuiste la primera que leiste mi fic!!  
  
Sofía: Sobre todo muchas grcias a ti, porque si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido colgar el fic(en el sentido literal de la frase). ¡¡Escribe pronto el tuyo!!  
  
Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood: si, Sirius es mi ídolo!!Le quiero!! Ya me pasaré por tu fic y te dejo review  
  
Paulika: no te preocupes, aki te pongo alguna escena de Sirius...y como verás no será la última...VIVA SIRIUS, TE QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y a los que quieran un comentario como los de arriba ¡¡los regalo!! Con una condición ¡¡¡dejadme un review!!!(si, apretad ese botoncito de abajo a la izquierda, si, ese rectangular que pone "Click here to Submit Review" que no os cuesta nada. 


	3. descubrimientos

1 COMO PUEDE PASARME ESTO A MI  
  
1.1 CAPÍTULO TRES: MADRE MÍA ESTO PARECE UN PROGRAMA DE SUCESOS  
  
James se despertó muy temprano(siendo sábado...)en su cama adoselada con los gritos de Remus  
  
-Ahhhh  
  
-¡Remus! ¿estás bien?  
  
-Ayyyyyyyyyy Sirius! ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar tu peine en el suelo?Me lo he clavado!!  
  
-¡Remus!¿has pisado mi peine?¡Ahora tendré que desinfectarlo!!  
  
-Vaya, amigo muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi pie!  
  
-Por cierto Remus¿Qué hacías saliendo de la torre a estas horas?-dijo pícaramente James  
  
-Seguro que iba a hacer una visita a esa chica de cuarto¿Saray?-respondio Sirius  
  
-¡Solo somos amigos!-dijo Remus en un susurro enrojeciendo notablemente  
  
-Si claro, amigos desnudos  
  
-Black!! No te pases un pelo!  
  
-Uy uy uy...mira como defiende a su novia...  
  
-¡¡Que no es mi novia!! Solo hemos salido un par de veces!!  
  
-Bueno, lo que tu digas  
  
1.1.1 Sirius y James se lanzaron miradas y empezarona partirse de risa  
  
1.1.2 -Callaos payasos!-se enojó Remus-Hablando de chicas¿quién le va a decir los planes que tenemos para ganar dinero a Lily?  
  
1.1.2.1 Jemes y Sirius pusieron las manos a la espalda y comenzaron a silvar  
  
-Sus disimulados intentos de escurrir el bulto no funcionan...¿lo jugamos a piedra papel o tijera?  
  
-Vale  
  
-Sin trampas  
  
-Ah, entonces...  
  
-Venga...  
  
-Está bien  
  
-¿Lo hacemos a la forma mágica?  
  
-Claro  
  
Los chicos pusieron sus varitas dertás de la espalda.  
  
-A la de tres-dijo Remus- Una...dos...y tres!  
  
Los chicos sacaron la varitas de detrás de la espalda. Sobre las varitas de Sirius y Remus aparecieron dos tijeras suspendidas en el aire  
  
-Mierda!- se quejó James, que sobre su varita estaba un pape  
  
-Fiiiiiiiiuuuuuuu-dijo Sirius haciendo el tonto cona las tijeras  
  
-¿Se lo tengo que decir yo?  
  
-Así es la vida  
  
-Ces´t la vie...-dijo Sirius cantando manejando las yijeras con la varita  
  
-Sirius- dijo James- ¿No puedes parar un...EYYYYY Un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre el suelo de la habitación.  
  
-James, así si que estás guapo-rió Remus  
  
-Tío, me has hecho una calva, ahora parzco un fraile  
  
-No te creas, a mi más bien me pareces un caniche de esos que les ponen ponponcitos en el pelo, mira- dijo Sirius levantando la varita(en la que aún estaba suspendida la tijera y haciendo rápidos movimientos.-Ya estás- añadió dando un espejo a James  
  
-AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!-  
  
James tenía el pelo con pequeños pomponcitos òr todo el pelo y un lacito rosa  
  
-Pero que requete-mono que estás!!  
  
-Que graciosos-dijo sarcásticamente James arreglándose el pelo como pudo-La venganza llegará...  
  
-¿Se lo vas a decir ahora?  
  
-¿El que y a quién?-preguntó James  
  
-A McGonagall que pase una noche loca contigo, no te jode-dijo Sirius- Lo del "baile Sexy" a Lily  
  
-Esto...bueno, ahora voy  
  
-Espera-dijo Sirius- esto promete, no me lo pierdo¿Remus tienes palomitas?  
  
Los chicos bajaron las escaleras hacia a sala común- Lily estaba leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un simpático review(de esos que alegran la vida...)Y para que sigais dejando os dejo un comentarý, ja:  
  
*SOFÍA: Ja¿te gustó? Este capi era un as en la manga...Espero poder hablar contigo pronto en el mens, que casi no nos vemos!  
  
*MAY POTTER: ¿Qué le pasará a Peter?Jajaja, no lo se muy bien, pero sufrirá un poco...  
  
1.1.3 SLYTHY: Gracias  
  
*DREW RIDDLE:¿Quieres estar en Hogwarts este año? Veremos que se puede hacer...eso depende de ti.  
  
*IRIS POLLENS: Como ves cumplí la promesa y te dejé review en todas tus historias, me encantan tus historias¿Bailará Lily al final?  
  
*ARWEN: Bueno, ya se que Peter no es Légolas (ahorita Légolas está aki, con una servidora, que yo le doy lo que quiere...)(...¬¬)(¿Dónde está Valtu?)(no se...)(mentirosa, ¿eras tu barbie melones?)(puede que si, puede que no...)(Si, si...que todo el mundo sabe que Saki es la florecita de Remus)(chivata)  
  
*HONGUITO: Mil gracias!!!! Espero no matarte de intriga, pero aún tendrás que sufrir un poco más...  
  
*ISA POTTER;: prontito lo verás...¿qué hará Lily...?  
  
1.1.4 *MYRTLE: pronto verás a Remus, Sirius , James y...lalalalala  
  
*HERMIONE12: gracias por leer, ya los verás a ellos y...¿quién sabe?VIVA SIRIUS!  
  
*PHOENIX:¿QUÉ SI PUEDES VER EL ESPECTÁCULO?Eso depende de ti, ya veremos... Y la "cosa que pasó ese día" no era una carta, era una cosa que les pasó^^  
  
*FUES POTTTER: Sirius for president!!!!!No te preocupes, que lo describiré todo detalle a detalle.(Che me cae la babita de pensarlo)  
  
*AIWE PB: akí tienes el tercero.Ya te he apuntado en la lista de admiradores de James...que quede claro!  
  
*DIEL: Bueno, Sirius de momento lo he raptado yo, pero ¡¡TE MANDO UNO!!Y me lo devolverás...(no hace falta que me expliques que has hecho con el...) Y de lo de las verduras...ya hablaremos.  
  
*ANGIE C: ¿de veras te gusto?Pues ahora verás, que viene lo mejor...  
  
(*voz de contestador*): el botón de abajo sirve para dejar reviews, si lo que desea es un agradecimiento de la autora pulse"click here to submit review" si no, también y ponga lo que le de la gana después de oir la señal piiiiiiiiiiiiiii (ya le habéis dado?) 


	4. recuerdos

1 COMO PUEDE PASARME ESTO A MI  
  
CAPÃ 


	5. Camiones de estiércol

Saludos a todos y a todas, tras un largo periodo de descanso(muy muy laaaargo, lo siento de verdad ;_;) Aqui os dejo la continuación de mi fic (con algunas modificaciones de ultima hora, es decir, que he cambiado casi todo lo que tenia previsto, pero no os asusteis, el resultado es mucho mejor que el inicial, o al menos eso creo)  
  
Sin mas rodeos, aqui teneis la dosis:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily y James se iban aproximando para fundirse en un esperado beso, cuando de pronto una lechuza irrumpió en la sala común rompiendo una ventana, dejando un rastro de cristales rotos y confusión general.  
  
Al oir el ruido James se aparto  
  
*¡Mierda! ¡mierda y mas mierda!¡CAMIONES Y CAMIONES DE ESTIERCOL POR TODOS LADOS, MALDITA LECHUZA! *  
  
James miro a Lily sonriendo, pero la chica estaba blanca, y parecia temblando. La lechuza se acercó a ella rapidamente y extendió una de sus patas para que la chica cojiera la nota. Lily abrió el pergamino y lo cerro repentinamente. Miro a todos lados y se dirigió a su cuarto como una exhalación dejado a James (bueno, a toda la sala común) perplejos. A los pocos segundos Lily apareció de nuevo con su capa puesta y una mochila pequeña donde metia rápidamente algunas cosas (dejando tras ella un rastro de ropa interior, papeles, plumas y productos de maquillaje)  
  
-Lily, ¿que ocurre?- preguntó James algo nervioso- ¿que dice la nota?  
  
-No puedo explicarlo, tengo que irme...James, yo...no puedo contartelo ahora, solo recuerda lo que te digo, entiendes? no lo olvides, apuntalo haz lo que sea per...  
  
-Ey ey ey, Lil, tranquilizate, sentémosnos y hablemos pausadamente  
  
-¡James maldita sea, no hay tiempo para eso! Escucha y no lo olvides: tengo que irme por un tiempo de la escuela, di a todos que mi madre está enferma. Reúnete conmigo el proximo sábado en las tres escobas, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que hablar  
  
-Ok lil, pero...  
  
-Shhhhh- dijo la chica poniendole suavemente un dedo sobre los labios- no digas nada mas- La chica rodeó el cuello de James con su brazo y le beso con todo el cariño que reservaba para él desde ese fatídico dia en el que Courtney le borró la memoria. De pronto toda la sala común comenzó a aplaudir y silvar. James sonrió y se sonrojó un poco pero Lily estaba seria  
  
-Adios-dijo en un susurro y salió rapidamente por el cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
-James, eres mi idolo!-gritó Sirius desde la escalera- Salve rey James rey de las mujeres! Bueno, mejor dicho, príncipe, el puesto de rey lo conseguí yo mucho antes.  
  
-¿Que le pasa a Lily?- Preguntó Remus  
  
- No lo se Lunático, puede que tenga la regla, he oido que las chicas cuando tienen el periodo actuan de forma extraña y para besar a James...hay que estar en un estado extraño-se burlo Sirius agarrando por los hombros a James  
  
-No lo se, es por lo de la lechuza...supongo- agregó Peter tímidamente  
  
-Esto no me ha gustado ni un pelo...-susurró James  
  
-¿No?Cualquera lo diria...  
  
-Vete a la mierda Sirius, me refiero a que Lily haya salido así  
  
-Claro, como te va a gustar, si ha ocurrido en el momento en el que le ibas a meter a lengua hasta el fondo!  
  
-¡Deja de ser tan ordiniario Sirius! Gritó Lupin enojado- James tiene razón, ¿que te dijo antes de marchar?  
  
- Ella quería que le dijera a todo el mundo que se habia ido porque su madre estaba enferma, pero creo que es por algo más grave, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno, vallamos entonces  
  
-Esto...chicos, yo estoy cansado y me duele el tobillo- dijo Peter- creo que me quedaré aquí descansando  
  
-Claro Peter, nos vemos luego. le contestó Remus, que era el último en salir por el cuadro.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
-Jamescitooooo, yuhuuuu....- dijo pomposamente Sirius mientras andaban los tres muchachos por el pasillo- ¿Es buen momento para preguntar como besa Lily?  
  
-No  
  
-De acuerdo...¿Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿ Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-Canuto, ¿de verdad que no te cansas nunca?, esto es serio, deja de pensar en chicas por un segundo, y céntrate en lo que de verdad ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Remus- Lily ha recibido una carta y se ha ido corriendo, ¿no te parece misterioso?  
  
-Creeme cuando te digo que me parece mucho más misterioso saber como mueve la lengua Lily en el interior de la boca de James...  
  
-Hay gente que no cambiará nunca...- añadió Remus enojado  
  
-Pues la verdad es ke lo hace de una maera...-Dijo james con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Sirius  
  
-Francamente, las mujeres tienen razón cuando dicen que nosotros siempre pensamos en lo mismo- dijo Remus- porque yo me estaba mueriendo de ganas de preguntártelo!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Por fin llegaron delante de la gárgola de piedra que accedia al despacho del director. Subieron la escalera y pasaron.  
  
-Buenas tardes señores, debo suponer que la marcha de la señorita Evans es la que os ha traído hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-Si, es por eso- dijo James- sabe usted que le ha podido hacer desaparecer asi?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Nos lo va a decir?  
  
-No  
  
Dumbledore se levantó lentamene y miró a traves de la ventana.  
  
-Muchachos, Lily estará fuera durante unos meses, no es nada grave, en serio, pero les pido una cosa: no intenten contactar con ella. ¿Me han entendido?  
  
James miró a su director inquisitivamente. ¿Porque no podia contactar con Lily?¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sería mejor no comentar nada con sus amigos sobre su próximo encuentro con ella en las tres escobas.  
  
-Y señores, por cierto... ¿Saben ya como obtener el dinero para pagar sus deudas?  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron divertidos  
  
-Muy bien- sonrió el director- les escucho.  
  
- - -- - - - -  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULETE  
  
Chicas del mundo, perdonadme por no poner nada mas interesante. pero tengo el próximo capítulo medio terminado, asi que no desesperés, pronto llegará la accion. Pero tenía que meter este capítulo de transición. Porque mi historia ha dado un vuelco inesperado...  
  
*Voz de informativos * CHA CHAN CHAN TIRU TIRU(eso es la música del informativo)  
  
Avances para próximos capítulos de "Como puede pasarme esto a mi":  
  
-Más parejas, mas Snape, encuentros entre chicos...prometedor -Más destape, mas gags tipo friends (vale, lo reconozco es mi fuente de inspiración¬¬) -Aparaicion de personajillos nuevos (buenos malos de todo, mas Courney, llega la venganza) -Y la paz en el mundo, chic@s decid no a la guerra, mil besos y gracias a los que me dejaron review ( en especial a Camila, Irene y The Aparicio´s family)  
  
Agur! 


	6. sirius tiene un problema

Bueno, como siempre algo tarde, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no es muy largo y no tiene tantas cosas como esperaba, pero es otra introduccion en el tema... SIn dilaciones ahí está:  
  
SIRIUS TIENE UN PROBLEMA  
  
-Vamos a ver si lo he entendido- dijo Dumbledore encarando una ceja- Lo que ustedes quieren es desnudarse ante todo el colegio y con ello ganar...150 galeones?  
  
-En realidad-añadió Sirius- nos gustaria que fuera únicamente para el público femenino  
  
-Entiendo...- El director miró por la ventana unos instantes antes de continuar- Está bien chicos, lo que ustedes crean conveniente, será divertido  
  
-Estupendo- dijron Sirius y James, fijandose en que Remos emitía un ligero bufido  
  
-Tienen un mes para preparalo, pueden utilizar el aula que hay frente al despacho de la profesora McGnagall que supervisará las sesiones...  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!- dijeron todos a coro  
  
-No todos los días, solo una ojeada de vez en cuando para ver sus progresos- dijo el director con picardía (N.A: nada de malinterpretaciones)- vuelvan la semana que viene y diganme si les falta algo. Pueden empezar hoy mismo...jueves?  
  
Los tres chicos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia la sala común.  
  
-Habeis oído lo de McGonagall??- dijo Remus asustado a sus amigos  
  
-Si- añadió Sirius con una mueca- Sera muy buena profesora, pero preferiria que fuera penosa en la enseñanza y que fuera un poco más...picante  
  
-¿Por que todas tus frases tienen que contener esa palabra?  
  
-Porque es deliciosamente erótica....  
  
-Sirius me encantaría seguir oyendo tu teoría del erotismo pero hay otras cosas que preocupan ahora- dijo James- Qué hacemos con Peter?  
  
-Oh tranquilos me he ocupado de ello- sonrió Sirius-, creedme ha sido impresionante.  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunto inquisitivamente Remus  
  
-Digamos que tiene...como se llama esa estúpida enfermedad muggle?  
  
-Cual de ellas?- dijo James  
  
-Esa en la que te salen granos...santrinpón?  
  
-Sarampión- añadió Remus- Pero eso se cura en una semana  
  
-Si, si se tiene el remedio, pero "alguien" se deshizo de los antídotos, asi que Peter tendrá que curarse al metodo muggle, vamos que esa enfermedad solo se cura en la cama...Como la virginidad!  
  
-En serio Sirius, a veces me preocupas- dijo James -Creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor para Peter!  
  
-No, si no lo digo por eso, me refiero a tus chistes  
  
.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..  
  
James y Sirius se dirigian a la enfermería a ver a Peter mientras Remus se quedaba en la sala común acabando los deberes de Pociones.  
  
-Nos vemos dentro de una hora enfrente del despacho de McGonagall!-dijo Lunático  
  
-De acuerdo- añadieron los otros dos saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-James...  
  
-Dime  
  
-¿Crees que es una buena idea lo del streaptesse?  
  
-¿¡COMO DICES?!- dijo james asombrado- Fue tu idea!  
  
-Lo se pero normalmente se me ocurren algunas ideas un tanto...inviables, supongo que en el fondo esperaba que alguien se opusiera pero es que..  
  
-Que- James lo miro con curiosidad  
  
-Yo...tengo un problema  
  
-¿Tu? El gran amo supremo Sirius Black un problema con desnudarse?  
  
-No bromeo, verás...no se si a ti te pasa, pero últimamente yo ando un poco...como decirtelo...excitable, si eso..estoy muy excitable  
  
-Es decír...  
  
-Que mi pequeño general tiende a ponerse firme hasta cuando aparece delante Myrtle la llorona.  
  
-Ya será menos!  
  
-LO DIGO EN SERIO JAMES! No es una broma, es un gran problema  
  
-¿Gran?  
  
-Un caballero no revela esas cosas  
  
-Un caballero no, y tu?  
  
-Ahora no, bueno, vas a ayudarme? Francamente, tan solo con pensar en todas esas chicas mirando, esperando a que nos quitemos la ropa yo...  
  
-No quiero saber nada mas Canuto amigo...no se...has pensado en duchas frías, algún tipo de hechizo o poción...seguro que hay alguna poción acerca del tema  
  
-Verás las pociones que se refieren a esa parte del cuerpo tienen que ser muy muy exactas y bueno, prefiero utilizar algún método natural.  
  
-Piensa en tu madre...o en Snape  
  
-¿Qué? JAMES ESTAS ENFERMO O QUÉ?  
  
-Piénsalo...  
  
-No voy a pensar eso enfermo! desviado! no te acerques a mI!  
  
-Como tu quieras, yo solo intentaba ayudarte...  
  
James y Sirius estaban a punto de entrar en la enfermería pero la señora Pince los detuvo  
  
-Black, Potter! ¿Donde creen que van?  
  
-A ver a Peter- dijo Sirius  
  
-Claro claro...eso os encantaría verdad  
  
-Pues claro, para eso hemos venido  
  
-Me refiero a libraros de un mes de clase, no es así? Pues nada de eso- dijo la señora Pince- Largaos de aquí, el pobre Peter necesita decansar- y con esto cerró la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
-¿Será posible?- Espetó Sirius- para una vez que nuestras intenciones son buenas...  
  
-Podemos ir yendo hacia el aula, para pensar en como plantearnos el strepteasse...  
  
-Oye, no puedo creer que aun no te haya preguntado por la pequeña Lily-pail- dijo Sirius  
  
-Es verdad, Lily...  
  
-¿Cuando se te quite esa cara de estúpido me contarás algo?  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sirius algo enrojecido por el comentario- me dijo que nos encontráramos el sábado en las tres escobas, me pregunto que será lo que ha pasado.  
  
Los chicos se fueron hacia la sala donde se reunirían con Remus y abrieron la puerta  
  
-PERO QUE DEMONIOS...- los dos chicos exclamaron alarmados al ver a la persona que menos esperaban en la sala. Una nariz ganchuda se elevó para mirar las caras de los asombrados chicos  
  
-¿Qué estáis mirando? – dijo Severus Snape desde el sofá en el que se encotraba, retirándose el pelo negro de la cara.  
  
-¿Que diablos haces aquí Snape? Vete por la alcantarilla de la que has salido.  
  
-Me manda aquí Dumbledore- dijo el chico desafiante- Estoy castigado con vosotros estúpidos  
  
-Calla la boca Quejicus  
  
-Calla tu estúpido Black, deshonra de tu sangre...Estoy aquí para cumplir castigo con vosotros  
  
-¿Como dices?  
  
-Ya me has oido, Dumbledore me ha dicho que vosotros tenias un peculiar castigo y que yo tengo que hacerlo con vosotros.  
  
-¿Por que te castigaron?  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo  
  
Sirius y James se miraron durante unos segundos  
  
-¿ Y bien? –Dijo Snape- ¿En que consiste el castigo?  
  
TAN TA TA CHAAAAAAAN Aquí termina el capítulo. Es un poco pobre, pero  
vuestros reviews me animaran a seguir (esta vez más rápido lo juro lo  
juro sobre mis cintas de friends) Bueno, espero subir el próximo pronto  
pero tengo ke cabecear... 


	7. preparativos y sorpresas

Bueno, para que veáis que una si que se puede poner las pilas, he subido el chapt. rapidillo, porque estaba la musa soplándome al oído (Que haria sin ella, cundo no está me aburro, no tengo pareja para jugar al parchís) Este esta bastante mejor, (porque por fin se ve algo de cacha...) Así que no os entretengo más.  
  
MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSSSSSS (os dare mas gracias si hay mas reviews....8-) XD)  
  
Capítulo 7: PREPARATIVOS  
  
- ¿Y bien?- Dijo Snape torciendo una sonrisa  
  
-¿No te ha dicho nada Dumbledore?  
  
-No  
  
-Se trata de desnudarse- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa esperando ver la reacción del chico.  
  
-¿¡COMO DICES!?  
  
-Ante todo Howarts  
  
-Bueno, solo ante las chicas... espero- añadió James  
  
-Muy graciosos, ¿pero me podéis decir en que consiste en realidad estúpidos?  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió emitiendo un gemido y pasó lo que podría ser Remus detrás de un montón de ropa que sostenía sobre sus brazos  
  
- Muy bien chicos- dijo Lupin- aquí traigo ropa que podemos utilizar para el streaptesse, he estado mirando algún libro acerca del tema y tengo alguna idea para enfocarlo...  
  
- No puede ser...-dijo Snape a punto de entrar en shock- ¿Así que es en serio? Yo me niego a hacerlo!!¿Acaso no tenéis sentido del ridículo?  
  
-Mira Snape- dijo James- Mis padres no van a soltar ni medio knut para pagar otro de mis destrozos en la escuela, así que hay que buscarse la vida y aunque no me hace gracia hacer esto contigo, créeme que disfrutaré viéndote humillado delante de todo el colegio  
  
- Tu quedarás a la altura del barro Potter  
  
- Esperad, esperad...¿podéis explicarme esto?- dijo Remus mirando a Snape con algo de incertidumbre  
  
-"Eso"- dijo Sirius con una mirada despectiva hacia el Slitherin- va a hacer el streaptesse con nosotros  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
- Lo ha castigado Dumbledore  
  
-¡YO NO PIENSO PARTICIPAR EN ESTO!- Snape estaba encolerizado- PANDA DE ESTÚPIDOS ; SI CREEIS QUE VOY A MENEAR EL CULO JUNTO A VOSOTROS ESTÁIS...  
  
-En lo cierto- terminó la potente voz de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Profesora....  
  
-Calla un momento Lupin. Según lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore vais a hacer un streaptesse para ganar dinero y con ello enmendar los daños provocados en la biblioteca...  
  
-YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!- espetó Severus  
  
-...que ascienden a un total de 150 galeones- siguió Mc Gónagall fingiendo no oírlo-. Yo he sido la profesora asignada por el director para supervisarlo , es decir, que no se hagan estupideces, y que sea un espectáculo "digno"- la cara de Mc Gónagall no pudo reprimir una mueca  
  
-Pffff- bufó Snape entre enfadado y asombrado  
  
-Snape, cierra la boca- agregó la profesora potentemente- esto si que va contigo. Tengo órdenes muy precisas acerca de lo que tienes que hacer, y es colaborar en este "espectáculo", ya sabes bien por qué.  
  
El cetrino muchacho pareció cambiar su color pálido verdoso por uno que se podría identificar como rubor.  
  
*Me pregunto por que lo habrán castigado- se dijo James*  
  
- Bueno, me pueden decir ¿que es lo que tienen pensado?  
  
-En realidad....aun nada- dijo Sirius  
  
- Señores, si se han pensado que esto va a ser una diversión están confundidos .Como ya les he dicho, estoy encargada de que esto no se convierta en una sarta de estupideces adolescentes descontroladas. Ustedes eligieron su castigo y lo llevaran a buen término sea como sea. Así que Potter, saca pluma y pergamino y apunta.  
  
*Madre mía....cualquiera le lleva la contraria... ¿Lo dice en serio o nos está tomando el pelo?*  
  
- Número uno-dictó Mc Gonagall- participantes, banda sonora, descripción del espectáculo  
  
Todos se miraron perplejos  
  
-...número dos- siguió- ubicación para el espectáculo, público dirigido y valor de la entrada. Número tres: prohibiciones y normas exigidas por el centro  
  
-¿En serio que todo esto es necesario?- dijo Snape desconcertado y desesperado  
  
-Ha sido un castigo aprobado por el director Snape, es completamente necesario. Vayamos al punto uno. ¿Qué tienen que decir?  
  
-Pues los participantes somos...ehm pues- contó James- Remus, Sirius , quejic...quiero decir Snape y yo.  
  
-¿Y Peter?  
  
- Está en la enfermería con Sartuscón o algo así y no podrá hacerlo -  
  
- No se librará del castigo, el hará las entradas en pergamino para venderlas y los carteles que lo anuncien, yo misma iré a comunicárselo después...¿Banda sonora?  
  
-No la hemos encontrado aún (N.A: para futuros reviews espero ideas y peticiones, esto es como en la tele, manda un mensaje de texto o review y elige la canción con la que se desnudaran estos...DIOSES)  
  
-La quiero elegida para pasado mañana. Y bueno, en que consiste exactamente lo que van a hacer.  
  
-Bueno...-explicó Sirius- se trata de ir bailando mientras nos quitamos la ropa . Así de sencillo  
  
-Quiero decir que me opongo rotundamente a esto- dijo Snape  
  
-Quiero decir que no me importa- replicó Sirius ante esto imitando la voz de Severus  
  
-Ya está bien!- gritó Mc Gonagall- no es que apruebe esta manera de ganar dinero, pero si es lo que ha dicho Dumbledore... pero antes de nada, quiero saber si traman algo, así que desnúdense para que pueda ver si lo que quieren es hacer algún tipo de broma. Algún tatuaje, o extremidad de mas...  
  
James miró a todos sus compañeros asombrado. Nunca habría esperado que la primera mujer que le dijera eso fuera Mc Gónagall  
  
-Profesora...  
  
-A qué estáis esperando  
  
- mmm ¿a tomar unas copas antes? creo que esto es demasiado "gore"- susurró Sirius a James- ... cientos de copas....  
  
James se sonrojó notablemente como todos sus compañeros, pero empezó a desabrocharse la túnica. El espectáculo era bastante peculiar.  
  
*Vaya creo que tendré que perder algún kilo que otro si no quiero parecer el muñeco de michelín ...menudo cuerpo tiene Lupin, claro, lleva la túnica tan ancha para no marcar que dentro podríamos meter a media sala común, pero la verdad es que sus músculos....bueno pensando objetivamente claro...Lily Lily piensa en Lily....Caramba Snape! parecía tonto cuando lo compramos...es increíble como los árboles mas esmirriados son los tienen las "ramas" mas largas...eso no puede ser real...seguro que lleva algún tipo de...extensión...dios mío parece el péndulo de un reloj de pared!...por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? tiene efecto hipnótico!...¿Qué que dará de comer?... OH Dios mío MIERDA ¡el general de Sirius!  
  
- Black, me siento halagada, pero deja de apuntarme con "esa" varita  
  
Sirius se puso del color de una Quaffle  
  
-Bien en general, no veo nada extraño- dijo mirando una leve mirada a Sirius que solo James creyó percibir- Pero no van a decepcionar a los alumnos de la escuela, así que a partir de hoy, van a empezar una serie de ejercicios para mejorar su apariencia física  
  
- No la necesitamos- dijo Remus  
  
- Para el día de la actuación quiero que sus abdominales se pueda rallar zanahoria, que partan nueces con sus bíceps, que...  
  
-Profesora, creo que se está entusiasmando  
  
-Calla Black!- Mc Gónagall enrojeció un poco- No eres tu la personas más indicada para hablar de "entusiasmarse"  
  
James se fijó en que Sirius bajaba la cabeza...SOLO la cabeza.  
  
-No obstante, hay una serie de prohibiciones que he convenido con el director para que el "espectáculo" no se descontrole.  
  
-¿Qué clase de prohibiciones?  
  
-Son las siguientes: nada de desnudo completo, tendrán que terminar quedándose en "tanga" o sucedáneo  
  
-¿EN QUÉ?- preguntó James asombrado  
  
-Es una prenda de vestir muggle- respondió Lupin- se trata de un calzoncillo un tanto más...."escueto" , de hecho creo que tenía alguno entre la ropa con la que venía...  
  
-OH Dios mío- exclamó Sirius horrorizado- no serán esas especies de tirachinas rojos que has traído verdad?  
  
-Me temo que sí  
  
-Yo me largo- dijo Snape  
  
-Le advierto señor Snape que como se marche así las consecuencias serán muchísimo peores  
  
-No hay nada peor que esto!  
  
-Siguiente norma...- Mc Gónagall seguía ignorando a Severus con pasmosa frialdad- nada de tocar o ser tocados  
  
-¡PERO SI ESA ERA LA MEJOR PARTE!  
  
-Black! Cualquier tipo de infracción de estas normas supondrá una penalidad de 50 puntos así que yo no bromearía... ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
-La verdad es que...- comenzó Snape muy indignado  
  
-Bueno veo que ha quedado todo claro- le cortó McGónagall- les dejo ensayando, mañana se volverán a reunir aquí, pasaré para ver como va todo.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo entre los chicos. James observó por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius parecía sobreponerse de un susto y se fijó en que dirigía aún la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Snape.  
  
-Bueno, yo ya no tengo el cuerpo para más emociones- dijo James  
  
-¿Esto es emocionante para ti?- rió Snape- ahora entiendo porque no te separas ni un momento de Black  
  
-Cállate Quejicus. Mañana a la misma hora aquí  
  
-Muero de ganas- dijo con una voz en exceso socarrona a la vez que se iba sin mirar atrás.  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos una vez más  
  
-Soy yo el único que lo ha visto?- Dijo Sirius  
  
-Te refieres a..la serpiente de Snape?- contestó Remus  
  
-Dios mío- dijo Canuto que no cabía en su asombro- ¿Con que lo riega?¿Es por eso por lo que camina encorvado?  
  
-Créeme- dijo James con cara de susto- que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de averiguarlo  
  
-Bueno, vayamos a la sala común, hay mucho en lo que pensar- dijo Remus desinteresadamente  
  
Pero ...no en Snape- añadió Sirius todavía intentando reponerse  
  
-No no...Claro que no.. me refiero a...- Remus titubeaba  
  
-¿La canción?  
  
-Si eso Sirius...la canción....  
  
James miró a los dos mientras reía y salió tras ellos directos a la sala común. Se había hecho muy tarde y todo el mundo estaría levantado. Pero al pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda vieron que alguien todavía no se había acostado en la sala común. Una larga melena del color del fuego les daba la espalda mirando la ventana.  
  
-LILY!  
  
Bueno, esto ya es otra cosa...Es bastante más largo de lo que tenía pensado, pero me pareció entretenido. Y como podéis ver lo he subido RÁPIDO, MUY RÁPIDO!!!!  
  
AVANCE INFORMATIVO DEL PROXIMO CÁPITULO (soy la única que escucha música de telediario dentro de la cabeza?)  
  
* Datos de lo que le pasa a la pobre LilY  
  
* Más despelote  
  
* Escenas de las que le gustan a Sirius (tabascoooooooooooo)  
  
Y por último quiero hacer un llamamiento a todas las personas que quieran que este fic termine de una maldita vez por favor NECESITO AYUDA PARA ELEGIR CANCIÓN CON LA QUE DEPELOTARÁ ESTA PANDILLA DE DE...AMOS SUPREMOS  
  
Así que dejad reviews con sujerencias porfa-please ^__^ Y ya de paso...podéis dejar un comentario, que os quiero a todos, gracias por leer el fic y hasta el próximo capítulo!!! 


End file.
